(Traducción) Roses in December
by KitTheKlainerWabler
Summary: En una acogedora cafetería en una pequeña ciudad, un chico con hermosos ojos azules se sienta en la misma mesa todos los días, como si estuviera esperando algo, o a alguien. Blaine se siente extrañamente obligado a sentarse y hablar con él... y descubre lo inimaginable.


ROSES IN DECEMBER

TRADUCCIÓN (ORIGINAL POR CKOFSHADOWS)

N/A: Cathedral Carver es una diosa por ver esta historia por mi.

No es un AU. Por favor, denle una oportunidad, porque en serio me gusta. Podría ser un one-shot, o podría haber más. No lo he decidido.

P.S: Escribí esto en vez de leer un libro de 300 páginas para mañana. Oops.

* * *

En los meses anteriores, he estado en la misión de encontrar la mejor cafetería. En verdad, no sé lo que estoy buscando, pero estoy seguro de que sabré cuando lo vea. He estado en cada Starbucks a 50 millas (80 kilómetros) de Westerville, y mientras que sus sabores fueron intrigantes- particularmente durante las vacaciones- son un poco comerciales para mi gusto. Así que he tratado de frecuentar lugares más pequeños actualmente.

Pero el Daily Grind tiende a quemar su café de filtro, y el Cuppa Joe's usa vasos de espuma de poliestireno, y el Brew-Ha-Ha tiene sillas incómodas. No todo está bien, y cada día, tacho otra tienda de café de mi lista.

Es una mañana fría a principios de diciembre cuando me detengo afuera de un lugar llamado el Lima Bean. No se le ve mucho por afuera, pero si mi experiencia como Anderson me ha enseñado algo, es que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Me estacionó en el parqueadero y me apresuro hacia la tienda, abotonando mi abrigo contra el viento cortante.

El lugar está casi vacío por dentro. Es cálido, y huele a granos de café molidos y leche al vapor, y me detengo afuera de la puerta mientras me doy cuenta.

Esta es.

Esta es la cafetería perfecta.

Hay una sensación de alivio palpable y real, como si finalmente puedo dejar de buscar. Como si he estado buscando por siempre. Me acerco al mostrador, todavía tratando de descubrir exactamente que hacía ese lugar diferente. La barista me mira expectante.

-Un café de filtro medio, por favor- le digo. No tengo efectivo conmigo, así que sacó mi tarjeta de crédito y digito mi pin antes de moverme al final del mostrador. No muy tarde, una fresca taza de café está en mi mano, etiquetado con un garabateado Blaine. Ella debió haber visto mi nombre en la tarjeta de crédito, supongo. Después de agregar crema y endulzante al café, me volteo y escaneo el lugar, buscando un lugar en donde sentarme.

Hay muchas sillas vacías cerca a las ventanas, que significa buen lugar para leer, pero mis ojos están atraído a una mesa en la mitad, donde un chico de mi edad está sentado, observándome. Un chico _atractivo_ de mi edad. Definitivamente me está observando, no solo mirándome, y hay algo en él que me atrae.

Camino hacia él, sonriendo con más confianza de la que siento: -Hola.

Sus ojos están muy abiertos. Son un tono de azul que no puedo señalar, pero me gustaría.- Hola- responde, su voz aguda y ligera.

-Mi nombre es Blaine.

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco. No lo culpo, es un nombre tonto.- Soy Kurt.

-Kurt. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Um… claro- me deslizo en una silla junto a él, colocando la maleta de mi laptop bajo la mesa.

Soy educado en casa, que para muchos niños significa sentarse en la mesa de la cocina aprendiendo algebra de su mamá, pero para mi significaba trabajos mensuales y consultas que tenía que completar en mi propia línea de tiempo. En septiembre, empecé a traer mi computador a las diferentes cafeterías. Era mi manera de escapar del silencio opresivo de mi casa, y tener acceso a un flujo constante de café y biscotti fresco tampoco duele.

Sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que busco compañía. Tal vez es la emoción de encontrar una cafetería perfecta la que me da el atrevimiento.

-¿Vienes aquí regularmente?-pregunta Kurt, una perfecta ceja levantada. Es tan hermoso que casi duele mirarlo.

Sonrió en respuesta, sorbiendo mi café.- Primera vez- digo después de tragar.- No será la última, tampoco. Este café está muy bueno.

Él asiente, tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso. Nos sentamos en silencio, no mirándonos el uno al otro, pero tampoco apartando la vista el uno del otro.- Así que- dice al final- ¿Qué te trae a Lima?

-¿Qué te hace asumir que no soy de Lima?- le pregunto. Él solo me mira inescrutablemente, y finalmente tengo que reirme.- Ok, me tienes, no soy de Lima. Vivo en Westerville. ¿Qué me delató?

-Sexto sentido,- dice secamente.- Y no respondiste mi pregunta.

-Me gusta hacer mi tarea en cafeterías.

-¿Estás en secundaria?

-Sí, soy un Senior (último año).

Él mira al reloj de pared.-Son las diez de la mañana, en un martes. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

-Estudio en casa.

Eso parece sorprenderlo.-Oh, no me di cuenta.

-No todos somos inadaptados sociales, lo juro.

-Pensé que estabas en Dalton, o algo así.

-No, pero no estás muy lejos. Sí fuí a Dalton un par de años.- admití.

-Huh.- alcanza su café otra vez, y noté que sus manos estaban temblando. ¿Está nervioso?

-¿Qué hay de tí?- pregunté ladeando la cabeza.-¿No deberías tú estar en clases?

-No. Me gradué el año pasado.

-Entonces eres de mi edad- viéndolo pausar, añadí-Me debí haber graduado el año pasado, pero tuve que pasar mucho tiempo fuera de escuela. Terminé perdiendo mucho tiempo para compensar el trabajo. Así que repito mi último año.

-Ah.

Esperé por las preguntas inevitables, pero, para mi sorpresa, nunca llegaron. Nos acomodamos al silencio otra vez. Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de descubrir otra vez que lo hacía tan perfecto, pero mi mente seguía regresando a mi nuevo amigo. Mi nuevo amigo con la cara encantadora, y las miradas inescrutables, y su cabello con flequillo. Me pregunto cómo se sentiría entre mis dedos mientras nos besamos, dentro de su Navigator, manos recorriendo y el toque de queda aproximándose-

-Siento interrumpir…-alcé la mirada a la barista parada frente a nosotros, meciéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies.-Tenemos una nueva hornada de biscotti salida del horno, y quería traerles un poco- ella pone en la mesa un apilado montón de biscotti, y mi boca inmediatamente empieza a babear.

Kurt está casi mirándola ferozmente.-Gracias, _Bethany._

-De nada, _Kurt_- responde, sonriendo. Empiezo a sacar mi billetera, pero ella lo rechaza.- No seas tonto, Blaine. Es de la casa.

Le agradecí, cortésmente, añadiendo- Eres muy buena con los nombres.

Sus ojos se concentran un momento en Kurt, y su sonrisa se acentúa.-Sí. Bueno, debería regresar al trabajo. Disfruten.

Desaparece, y empujo el plato hacia Kurt, señalándole que tome uno. Lo hace, su boca aún apretada de su encuentra con Bethany. Tomo uno también,y, no sorpresa, es el mejor biscotti que he probado. Le quito la tapa a mi taza y sumerjo mi biscotti en el café, pedazo por pedazo, mordiendo los extremos. Cuando alzo la mirada, Kurt me observa, sus ojos terriblemente tristes.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Puedo asegurar que esta mirando mi línea del pelo, y alzo mis dedos en el lugar, sintiéndome un poco cohibido de repente.- Es una cicatriz- le digo llanamente, y el asiente en respuestas. -No duele- le aseguro.

-Eso está bien.

El silencio se expande a millas entre nosotros, hasta que finalmente hablo.- Me paso hace unos meses en mi último año,- le digo.-Deje Dalton y me transferí a un colegio público, y supongo que había algunos homofóbico con tendencia a la violencia. Soy… digo… soy gay- no parece perturbado o incluso sorprendido por esa información, así que continuo.-Aparentemente un grupo de ellos me acorraló y me golpeó severamente.

-¿Aparentemente?

-No recuerdo nada de eso- trazo con un dedo la línea oscura de la cicatriz, desde mi línea de pelo hasta la mitad de mi cuero cabelludo.- El trauma en la cabeza fue lo peor; uno de ellos llevaba una palanca. Estuve en coma por mucho tiempo.

Él traga.-¿Y cuando saliste del coma?

-Fue muy difícil. Tengo algo llamado amnesia retrógrada. Perdí cerca de un año de recuerdos.

Eso no parece perturbarlo, lo cual es bueno. Mucha gente se afecta cuando les digo eso.- ¿Y nada de eso volvió?

-No todavía, no.

Él suspira.-¿Hubo otros efectos permanentes de esa noche?

-Yo…¿cómo sabes que pasó de noche?

-Lo imaginé. Esos tipos de ataques suelen pasar en la noche.

-Oh. Bueno, no, la amnesia fue todo. A veces me da migraña, pero no tan frecuentemente. Y…-se interrumpió, avergonzado. Kurt solo lo miró expectante.- Y tengo … hechizos (spells en original), a veces.

-Hechizos.-repitió.

-Son como unas alucinaciones, supongo- admito, esperando que no piense que estoy loco.- El otro día, mis padres y yo estábamos comprando en el Gap, y tuve este ensueño en donde estaba persiguiendo a un empleado del Gap por la tienda, y dándole una serenata con una canción inapropiadamente sexual. Bailando y saltando en las mesas y esas cosas- me reí débilmente.- Raro ¿cierto? Nadie nunca haría eso.

-No lo sé, tal vez si fuera un gerente junior- dijo, sin expresión.- De todas maneras, ¿cómo sabes que no fue un recuerdo?

No puedo asegurar si se está bromeando de mi.-¿Crees que en serio fui al lugar de trabajo de alguien y lancé una fiesta?

-Es posible.

-Nah. Como dije, pasa a veces. Los hechizos, digo. Mi papá dice que es la manera de mi cerebro de rellenar los vacíos de los recuerdos con tonterías- a la mención de mi papá, Kurt se endurece visiblemente. Tal vez tiene una mala relación con su padre. Trato de imaginar cómo sería su padre (alto y delgado como él, tal vez, con ojos grandes) pero solo viene a mi mente una imagen de un tipo calvo vistiendo overoles y una gorra de béisbol. Casi le digo aquello, pero no quería ofenderlo accidentalmente.-¿Así que estás en la universidad?-le preguntó.

-¿Yo? No- empuja una gran porción de biscotti en su boca, y tengo la distintiva impresión de que no quiere hablar de la universidad. Mientras mastica, frota el lado de su cuello inconscientemente. Mis ojos siguen el movimiento de sus dedos debajo de la delgada cadena de su collar y- _oh_.

-Oh, Dios. Lo siento.

-No lo sientas, iré a la universidad en algún momento…

-No-lo interrumpio.-Lo siento por hablar de mi ataque- hago un ademán a su cuello, en donde sus dedos siguen trazando la cicatriz. Ahora que sé lo que veo, hay otras, también. Una al lado de su ojo derecho y una larga junto a su clavícula.-No has tenido una vida fácil tampoco, ¿verdad?

Él sólo me mira, afligido. Sus ojos lentamente se vuelven vidriosos con lágrimas, así que bajo la vista a mi café cortésmente hasta que se recomponga. Sin embargo, cuando vuelvo a mirar, las lágrimas se habían desbordado, y mueve su cabeza una y otra vez.-No puedo hacer esto,-susurra.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Vivir en Ohio? Lo sé, es difícil, pero no estarás aquí para siempre. Yo también planeo marcharme en la primer oportunidad que tenga. Solo tienes que tener coraje-

Se escucha un chillido agudo mientras empuja la silla hacia atrás, y luego se está parando, poniéndose el saco.-Tengo que irme.

-¿Fue algo de lo que dije?- Dios, espero que no. Hay algo en Kurt que me hace querer enroscarme junto a él y perderme en él. Solo abrazarse todo el día, viendo The Sound Of Music y cantando en armonía de dos partes y-_ mierda _. De la mirada en la cara de Kurt, acabé de tener otro de mis hechizos.

-¿Que viste?- pregunta.

Lo miro, sin palabras.-Por favor, no te vayas.

Él se limpia su mejillas llenas de lágrimas con su manga, y mira a la barista, quien nos está mirando con expresión de lástima. - Tengo que.

-¿Por qué? Quédate solo un poco más. Prometo que no diré algo estúpido esta vez.

-No eres tú, es… digo, tu papá…

-¿Mi papá?

Él mira hacia otro lado por un momento, y cuando me vuelve a mirar es con una expresión de anhelo tan penetrante, que hizo que mi aliento quedara atrapado en mi garganta.-Tengo que irme ahora. Pero… volveré. Mañana por la mañana. Alrededor de las 10. Si tu-

-Estaré esperando.

No puedo decir si fue alivio o miedo en sus ojos cuando asintió, y luego se volteó y se fue. Me siento solo por unos minutos, tratando de hallar sentido a lo que había pasado. Bethany sigue mirándome. Así que me paro, colgando el maletín del computador en mi hombro y tomando mi café y biscotti. Hay una ventana cerca del fondo que es un poco más privado.

Una vez acomodado en mi nueva silla, Bethany vuelve a trabajar, hablando con un nuevo cliente. Me vuelvo para mirar por la ventana, y ahí es cuando lo veo. Kurt está sentado en el asiento de conductor de un Navigator estacionado, a menos de 30 metros de distancia. Su frente está descansando contra el volante, su cara cubierta por sus manos. No puedo estar seguro, pero juzgando por el temblor de sus hombros, parecía estar sollozando.

Intranquilo, sorbo mi café tibio. Después de unos minutos, se endereza, prende el motor, y sale del estacionamiento. Saco mi laptop , listo para trabajar en mi ensayo sobre el Imperio Romano, cuando de repente me doy cuenta.

¿Cómo sabía que conducía un Navigator?

* * *

Que tal chicos, otra traducción, jaba jaba, disculpen si sale un poco estrecho, trataré de arreglarlo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto, gracias.


End file.
